


Flapper! Reader x Newt Scamander

by Anja1912



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1920s, F/M, flapper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja1912/pseuds/Anja1912
Summary: What's a shy guy like you doing in a speakeasy like this?





	Flapper! Reader x Newt Scamander

“It’ll be fun, we promise,” Queenie said standing next to Tina as they attempted to convince Newt to go into the speakeasy.   
“I don’t think it would be appropriate. I’m not fond of crowds, or drinking, or illegal activity, or illegal drinking,” he said turning to try and walk away.   
“Oh no you don’t,” Tina said grabbing his arm. “Just go in for five minutes and then decide if you still want to leave.”  
“Only five minutes?” Newt questioned.  
“Only five minutes,” Tina promised. Newt sighed and permitted to two women to “freshen” him up a bit before entering. Queenie fixed his poof of hair and Tina straightened out his bowtie.   
“You look great honey,” Queenie said with a big genuine smile. Before Newt could say another word Tina had spoken the password and he was being hauled inside.   
The speakeasy itself was a haze of singing, loud music, cigarette smoke and people. Women with fringed dresses and tons of makeup sat next to well dressed men laughing away. The less well dressed men were milling about in groups trying to find a woman that they could impress. The women stuck to their groups eyeing the groups of men and giggling whenever one drew close. All in all it was not something Newt was going to have an easy time with. Queenie fit it so well with this place, these were the types of people she was drawn to. It wasn’t as easy for Tina but she was able to have polite conversations with people while enjoying a drink.   
As Newt looked around for a corner to hide in until his required five minutes were up he saw her. A woman in a fringed dress and a sparkling headpiece was sitting under a dingy light at the bar looking absolutely magnificent. She was alone and conversing lightheartedly with the barkeep while sipping on a small glass of alcohol. Newt wasn’t sure which kind. He stared at her for a while until he accidentally stared too long and she turned and noticed him. He just caught her sweet smile before he turned to look away completely embarrassed. He couldn’t believe he’d just stared at her, how rude, how creepy, how inappropriate. He had no idea if his five minutes were up but he decided it was time to go. He looked around for one of the Goldstein sisters and picked out Queenie due to her brightly colored dress. She was talking with a handsome man who was smoking a pipe. He made his way over to her and she noticed before he got there.   
“Newt, it hasn’t been five minutes, just try and have a little fun,” she said with a laugh.   
“I really don’t think this place is for me,” he pleaded.   
“Nonsense, how can you tell? You’ve barely been here?” Queenie asked. “Oh, you’ve had an incident haven’t you?” She asked, clearly reading his mind.   
“Yes, I have, and it’s rather awkward and I’d rather you didn’t talk about it here,” he begged.   
“Oh I won’t, but we’re going to talk all about it later,” Queenie said. Newt waited patiently as Queenie said goodbye to her companion and they found Tina and left.   
“She was beautiful wasn’t she?” Queenie squealed when they were out of earshot of the speakeasy door.   
“I won’t deny that,” Newt said sheepishly.   
“What is going on? Did Newt meet someone?” Tina asked, very confused.   
“Not exactly…” Newt said trailing off.   
“What does that mean?” Tina questioned, still confused.   
“Can I tell her?” Queenie asked.   
“Yes, I suppose that’s alright,” Newt said wanting to save himself the embarrassment of recounting the story.   
“Newt was standing in a corner and noticed this very beautiful woman standing over at the bar. And he just kept looking at her, and then she saw him staring. Oh poor Newt, he got caught staring at a stranger. You need to see her again,” Queenie exclaimed.   
“I want to, but I doubt she’ll want to see me after that less than polite interaction,” Newt said crestfallen.   
“I’m sure she’s already forgotten about it, it can’t be the first time that’s happened to her and it probably won’t be the last,” Tina said logically.   
“Of course, we’ll come back tomorrow night and see if she’s there,” Queenie said. With that the plans had been set. Newt was going to learn to love speakeasies and that kind of lifestyle. Queenie went out with him to get him a new suit, one of a more muted color than his mustard yellow one. She introduced him to hairgel, and while he hated the feeling, he would deal with it if it made her like him more. He learned how to properly order and drink and how to act towards ladies. Tina was skeptical of how he would keep those mannerisms up under pressure. Newt was too, but he kept trying to lie to himself in order to stay calm. Newt’s “training” took longer than expected so it wasn’t until a week later that he stepped foot in the speakeasy.   
It was the same as he remembered it, but that helped ease his nerves, nothing new to worry about. He sat at a table between Tina and Queenie and did his best not to look uncomfortable. They three talked until Queenie whispered into his ear, “there she is,” and pointed at the woman.  
Newt followed her finger and sure enough she was there looking as lovely as she had the time before. Men stopped what they were doing to look at her as she walked by them. Newt felt a pang in his stomach but chalked it up to nerves. It wasn’t until she took her seat at the bar that they went back to what they were doing. She did the same thing had done last time he’d seen her. Chatted with the bartender and drank.   
“Go now, before someone else does, and remember what we’ve taught you,” Queenie whispered and nudged him out his seat. Newt nearly fell out his chair in surprise.   
“What? Now? I haven’t got a plan yet. Besides, she just got here,” Newt stammered.   
“Honey it’ll be fine, you’ve been making a plan for weeks, and we’ll be right over here if you need anything,” Queenie promised.   
“We promise it will be fine Newt, you’re only going to talk to her,” Tina said brightly patting him on the shoulder.   
“Okay, alright, I’ll go do it,” Newt said feigning confidence. He stood up from his chair, carefully pushed it in, and made his way over to the bar. He could feel his legs turning to jelly as he got closer, luckily they didn’t give out before he grabbed a seat at the bar.   
“Hey barkeep, one beer,” Newt said, reciting the line he’d been practicing all week.   
“Sure thing,” the barkeep said reaching behind the counter and pouring him a glass.The barkeep slid it over to him and he caught, with a little help from his wand.   
“Thanks,” he said nodding. The barkeep nodded back and went to help another customer.   
“You’re not from around here, are you?” The woman said making conversation. That was it for Newt, he hadn’t planned on her making the first move.   
“Oh, um, no, England, just visiting, needed something, errand, animals, that kind of things,” he babbled, turning into a complete idiot.   
“England? I’ve heard it’s quite dreary over there,” the woman said with a faint laugh.   
“Oh, yes, very rainy, not a lot of sun, fog, need wellies, that sort of thing,” Newt said not sounding any better.   
“Are you feeling alright?” The woman asked, noticing Newt’s very red face and garbled speech.   
“No, I’m not, probably just the air, I should go, money, should get that, nice meeting you, lovely time, thank you,” Newt said scrambling to get his money out of his wallet and trying to leave.   
“Before you go, my name’s (Y/N), I’m normally here around nine if you want to come back and see me when you’re feeling better,” she said smoothly.   
“I’m new, Ned, Nood, Newt,” he said finally getting his name out. “Lovely meet to you, I mean lovely you to meet, I mean lovely to meet you.” With that he exited the speakeasy, not waiting for Queenie or Tina to follow. He needed to get out of there now.   
Once outside he took several deep breaths and steadied himself against a nearby wall. He couldn’t believe how badly he had just messed up talking with you. He was even more embarrassed than before. It didn’t take long before Queenie and Tina joined him. They’d obviously been watching the whole scene unfurl and knew that he hadn’t been as suave as he, and they, had hoped.   
“I blew it, she’ll never want to talk to me again, she only gave me her name because she felt bad,” Newt said hanging his head.   
“It’ll be alright, she obviously wanted to meet again, she gave you a time and a place,” Queenie assured him.   
“Only because she thought I was sick, but if I try and talk to her again the same thing will happen.”   
“Newt, it’ll be fine, she seemed genuinely interested in you. All it takes is some time,” Tina said comfortingly. Newt wouldn’t listen though, he was too hung up on what he had done to be consoled right now.   
“I need to take care of my creatures,” he said quietly and headed back to the apartment where his case lay. He headed down the stairs and began preparing what he would need to properly feed and care for his creatures that night. He was so distracted that he didn’t come out of his daze until he heard the stairs creaking.   
“Queenie, Tina, I’m not in the mood, please just leave me alone,” he said, not turning around.   
“Luckily I’m neither of them,” a voice said and Newt whirled around. There you stood, still in your dress from the speakeasy looking marveled.   
“I’m so sorry, I thought you were my friends,” he explained bashfully.   
“I understand, they were the ones that directed me here,” you explained.   
“They told you to go into my case?” He asked.   
“Well they said they were friends of yours and that they were sorry you ran out on me. They also explained that you were just a little flustered. Next thing I know they invited me back to their apartment and told me to get into this case. Lucky for them I wasn’t a no-maj or else we would have had an even bigger problem on our hands,” you joked.   
“Right, so you’re a witch?” Newt asked trying to take in all this information.   
“Of course,” you said pulling out your wand and performing a spell for proof.   
“That is very lucky for me,” Newt said.   
“So what’s all this?” You asked gesturing around at all the animals and habitats.   
“There’s are my creatures, I take care of them, I’m trying to write a book about all of them. I imagine that seems boring compared to a person who has an exciting lifestyle such as yourself.”  
“Not at all, this is way more exciting than makeup, or parties, or alcohol, or any of that. I’ve never seen so many fantastic beasts, ever.”   
“Would you like me to show you around?” Newt asked.   
“That would be wonderful,” you said and you clung to Newt’s arm, knowing he would be too shy to offer it to you.   
In Newt’s room Queenie and Tina had the suitcase open and were listening to every word until the two of you got out of earshot.   
“That went very well,” Queenie said happily.   
“That it did, I’m glad for Newt, but we can both agree that she’s way out of his league,” Tina joked.   
“I won’t argue with you there, but I think they’ll find some great middle ground in this relationship,” Queenie said thoughtfully.   
“I’m sure they will too,” Tina said, happy that her friend had found someone who would like him for who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this idea and still love it. Originally posted to my tumblr (bynewtscamander)


End file.
